


Errol

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Owls, Pre-Canon, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Weasley family came to own Errol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Barely alive" and 100quills prompt "Torn"

When Arthur home from school after his sixth year, he had gone exploring the forest that bordered his family's land. Professor Rowan had asked all of his NEWT Herbology students to bring in some rare plants, and Arthur hoped to find some good samples in the woods.

A few hours later, his pockets full of foliage, Arthur had been heading back home when he tripped over something. It was an owl- badly hurt and barely alive. Arthur rushed it back to his house, where he and his mother worked hard to repair it's torn wing and nurse it back to health.

His father had named the poor creature "Errol," because it was the name of his great-uncle, who had had a great affinity for owls.

Arthur was so pleased at having found a wonderful post owl that he promised Errol that for the rest of his life he would never want for work.

He didn't realize the implications of that promise until many years later.


End file.
